


Parting Gift

by ChickeNugget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oneshot, Pre-Stanford, Sad Ending, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickeNugget/pseuds/ChickeNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's about to leave, that won't change, but there's something he wants from Dean first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and angsty and the sex is more alluded to then not and AGAIN PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS this is going to have noncon drug use mentioned and NONCON and is just not a happy with the addition of some gory detailing

Dean envisions himself anywhere but tied down on a bed. He imagines the smooth feel of the Impala's steering wheel, the weightless feeling of driving down endless asphalt. He's almost there when a hand reaches across his thigh and tugs on his last defense, his pie patterned boxers - a gift from Sam- actually let's kill that train of thought. Dean smashes back to reality as his limp dick is exposed to the air and he feels the drag of eyes on him like grease over his skin.

Dean would give anything to be in a shower thinking about what kind of pie he wants to eat and maybe belting out a few lines from his favorite rock songs even if the water isn't that hot. Dad ran off on a solo hunt as soon as they took up residence at the latest Motel and Dean was pleased when he tried the shower and the water pressure was at least pretty good and-

"Dean, look at me, please" Sam whispers on a broken breath.

It's the please that gets him, Dean turns his head and his heart jumps at the desperation and hunger on the face more familiar to him than his own.

"Look, just untie me and I can let it go. We'll forget all about this Sam it's not too late." Dean likes to think the edge of pleading in his voice in just in his imagination, thinking back on last night he regrets drinking that last beer.

But who would have thought little Sammy would slip something in it and wake him up with his hand down his pants.

Dean tries to shift his leg but Sam's grip is firm.

Pulling back and incidentally bumping into the headboard, Dean can't help but tug at the ropes trapping his arms spread and tightly secured to the bars of the headboard. Sam had always been good at those trickier knots Dean thinks about the times they'd practice escaping being tied up and wants to laugh at how that ended up working against him, them really. Because if Dean could get out he would and then he'd knock some sense into that over sized brain of Sam's, he'd make Sam think twice before doing something so stupid.

Dean's pulled from his thoughts again at a soft and breathy version of his name is pulled from Sam's lips, his hands reaching towards his face and Dean digs into his bottom lip with teeth. Why does Sam want this from him? He's given the kid everything. Why this?

It's too damn much pressure that's what it is, Dean can feel the pool of sweat cooling and dripping along his navel and lower back.

Sam's hand, _Sam's hand_ , find's it's way to his face and gentle, like worship, caresses along his cheek, fixating on the arch of his cheekbone and swiping up to run through his hair. Dean duly notes that he should get a haircut soon, it's starting to get too long to do his usual spikes and he jerks away.

"Jesus Sam stop. Seriously this is enough." Dean wonders why the world is tilting and why Sam's hand is scraping up his thigh, taking skin with it or at least that's what it feels like. Exposing bone and blood, their shared blood and Dean remembers what he's heard about those dreams where you're falling and when you hit the ground you wake up. He's waiting to hit the ground when he hears, "please Dean, I need this. I need you."

And there's wetness, cool and sudden and more drops fall on his thighs and he opens eyes he hadn't realized he closed and Sam is crying.  
Everything gets back in line, suddenly things make sense again.

"Shhh you big moose come here," Dean pulls to wrap his arms around Sam, shocked by his lack of movements, he forgot about the ropes. Wiggling his legs from under the weight of his relenting brother he uses them to pull Sam forward the other man's weight hitting him and Dean feels the air rush out of him from the weight of Sam's shaking body. He dutifully ignores the hard press of his brother's problem downstairs and tries to rub soothing circles into Sam's back with the heel of his foot.

"Dean, Dean I'm sorry I-I just-" Dean shushes Sam and wishes he could get his arms free.

"I-I promise never again-" Sam starts and Dean interrupts with a good humored,"that'd be nice." And it's good, they can move on and maybe Dean needs to have a serious talk with Sam because drugging him and tying him up- Dean shudders he can't think about that right now, but then Sam continues.

"You'll n-never see me again. I'll leave, I'll go. Just let me have this please." Sam's tears are still falling like rain on his naked thighs and his hands land on Dean chest pressing down too hard on a nipple and Dean can't make sense of anything.

There's a rubbing sensation on his chest and Dean feels like he's drifting, looking down on his body from above. This is nice, almost. He's not thinking about Sam pushing his thighs apart, he's not thinking about Sam's words about how he wants to leave, he's not thinking at all.

Maybe this is all still part of the dream and he's just falling slower now. He's still going to crash down and shatter every bone in his body, he'll explode in a blast of gore and leave a big red spot on the ground and he'll wake up and won't remember anything.

When Dean comes back to his body it's slow. His eyes open and he's numb. He sits up and moves slowly, an ache in his lower body he ignores. It's slow but he makes it to the bathroom and into the shower, the water hits his body and Dean can't remember if it's hot or cold that washes over him.

Resting his head on the tiles Dean lets out the sobs that wrack his body and he's shaking sliding down onto his knees and hands because the thought of putting pressure on his ass is terrifying and he thinks about Sam and Sam's hands and Sam's cock and Sam leaving and there isn't enough air in the world to fill his lungs.

Sam left.

Sam took what he wanted and he left.

Dean holds himself and cries under the waters spray and won't look at his brother again for two long years.

He won't think about what happened for three day's. Then a month. Then two. Then a year.

Then Dad goes missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :'''> making myself sad about wincest is my fav


End file.
